It Takes Time to Realize
by technicolor unicorn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine graduated five years ago and now live together in an apartment in New York City - as friends. They both want something more, but neither has the courage to admit it. Will they finally come to their senses? Kurt/Blaine. Blaine/OC.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome! I have officially gotten bored with my old story, Starlight. My apologies. I hereby present to you a brand new futurefic brought to you in full by yours truly, rotfldracomalfoy! Please R&R. This is merely the prologue.

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not, nor will it ever be, mine.**

* * *

They never did get together in high school, but, all the same, they were inseparable. One was never seen without the other around Dalton for the two years they attended the school together. They were best friend, and only best friends.

Both of them wanted something more, but neither of them had the courage to do anything about it.

It had been five years since they graduated. They unanimously decided to leave homophobic Ohio for good, in hopes of starting a Broadway career for one and landing a record deal for the other.

They moved to none other than New York City, where they shared a small but cozy and fashionable apartment.

Not once did either of them bring home a boy for the other to meet. Not once did they ever mention whether they were interested in dating.

Neither of them had ever had a boyfriend, and they were in their early twenties.

They made plenty of excuses. One said he needed to focus on playing gigs and getting signed, whereas the other said he needed to focus on landing an audition, but, in reality, they were each hoping that the other could somehow return their deeper-than-friends feelings. They honestly doubted it could ever happen.

The ironic thing was that they were so utterly wrong.

They just didn't know it.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Well, I was awfully surprised to see so many hits and alerts I received from this story in a mere couple of days! My email alerts aren't working, so I looked at my profile and was astonished by what I saw. I hope chapter one doesn't disappoint! The chapters will probably grow in length as I dive more in depth into the story. I don't know exactly how far I'm going with it, but we'll see!**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine called upon swinging open the door of the apartment he shared with Kurt. The greeting served simply as a joke between the two, but every day Blaine wished that he could say it and mean it. A soft, musical laughter came from the kitchen, and Blaine couldn't help but smile as he hung his coat cleanly on the hook inside the coat closet door. Kurt was a neat freak, and Blaine respected that, though he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to live with Kurt, which he did, with every fiber of his being.

Blaine wandered into the kitchen to find his friend - and nothing more, he constantly had to remind himself - in front of the oven, wearing sinfully tight skinny jeans, a cream-colored Armani sweater, and and apron.

It should be illegal for someone to look that good, Blaine decided, forcing himself to look away from Kurt's utterly defined butt in order to keep himself from losing it and pinning the countertenor against the wall and kissing him senseless.

"Whatcha cooking?" Blaine wondered aloud, wandering over to stand behind Kurt, peering over his shoulder into the pot on the stove.

"Spinach soufflé," Kurt replied with a sigh.

"Oh, no," Blaine said softly. He knew spinach soufflé, well, any type of soufflé, really, was Kurt's comfort food. Something had to be wrong with the glasz-eyed young man. Blaine, out of pure concern, snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and hugged him comfortingly from behind. "Hard day at the office, kid?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment that usually made him laugh that contagious laugh, leaning against Blaine's chest. "I suppose," Kurt commented, paired with another sigh. "Actually, it's just Rachel again."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the mention of the petite brunette's name. "Fantastic. What's she bothering you about now?" Blaine asked, resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder. Blaine had to remind himself constantly that this was meant to be a _platonic, amicable_ gesture. He can't stand too close to Kurt.

"Why I've suspiciously never had a boyfriend," Kurt admitted with a roll of his emotional glasz eyes. It was a touchy subject for both of the boys; both of them knew why, but neither of them wanted to admit it to the other.

"Well, I've never had one either," Blaine said with a shrug, stating the obvious. Blaine was so painfully desperate that he didn't even want to bother leading another guy on. He knew how utterly considerate that would seem, but in reality, it was just selfish. He still wanted to save all his firsts for the guy currently in his arms. Thus far, he had done just that. "Come on, Kurt. I'll make us some coffee, and we can talk, okay?"

Kurt responded in the affirmative, turned off the stove, and reluctantly broke out of his friend's arms. Blaine moved over to the coffee maker, beginning to make Kurt's favorite brew, one Blaine wasn't particularly fond of, but it didn't matter to him, as long as the countertenor was happy.

"Ugh, look at this mess," Kurt groaned, his voice dripping with thick amounts of disgust. "I don't know why I even tried with this soufflé today. I should've known it wasn't going to work out."

"You just wanted to wear your apron," Blaine mused with a grin, knowing he was right. Kurt had a weakness for aprons, and Blaine had to admit, he did, too. At least, Blaine had a weakness for Kurt in an apron.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt in time to see him crack a grin. "You know me well, Anderson," Kurt said, giving him a sly wink. It took all of the curly haired boy's willpower not to take the wink in an extremely sexual manner, though that's how Kurt meant it, unbeknownst to Blaine.

"Years of practice, Hummel," Blaine retorted. He adored the fact that they had so many inside jokes. From greetings to nicknames to simple things they teased each other over, you name it, they've got it.

Minutes later, the pair sat at their little round kitchen table, set to seat two. A sea foam green mug sat in front of Blaine, and a chocolate brown one sat in front of Kurt.

"So, Blaine... About the whole... _boyfriend_ thing," Kurt brought up in between sips of coffee. Blaine sipped his own coffee, wincing as he burned his tongue in the process.

"What about it?" Blaine managed whilst trying to cool off his burning tongue.

"Why haven't _you_ ever had a boyfriend?"

* * *

**Please review! It would be very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Sorry this took so long! Had a busy past couple of weeks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee, Blaine, or Kurt. However, I do own Calvin.**

* * *

Blaine was dapper, and he knew it. Actually, Kurt reminded him of such constantly. "Oh, Blaine! You're /so/ dapper," he would mock with a playful grin as Blaine held the door for him, paid for his coffee, and even the day he was feeling a little extra courage and brought home one long-stemmed, red rose for the countertenor. Dalton had turned the hazel eyed young man from a confused teenager to the hair gelled, singing, perfectly-mannered boy that was an exact copy of every other student at the boarding school. With dapperness came many benefits, including the fact that he almost /always/ knew just what to say.

However, when Kurt asked why he had never had a boyfriend, he was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell him the /truth/, of course. He didn't want to lose his best friend. So Blaine lied and told him he had a date for that Friday night, as a matter of fact.

All Blaine needed to do was find a date.

He spent the entirety of Thursday looking for date-worthy material. He scoped out almost all of New York City, not finding one man that could even think about living up to Blaine's high standards.

Blaine was about to lose hope when he walked into the used bookstore, but that's when he saw him.

The man was perusing the romance novels section, pushing his dark-rimmed nerdy-chic glasses up the bridge of his nose every minute or so out of sheer habit. He was wearing a navy peacoat over a cream-colored turtleneck sweater, paired with dark wash jeans and Sperry's. Dark hair covered his head, and stubble roamed across his face. The man oozed sex appeal, yet he was the exact opposite of Kurt.

/Stop thinking about Kurt,/ Blaine scolded himself before making his way over to join the man at the romance novels section.

"Um, excuse me," Blaine prodded with a timid tap on the taller man's shoulder. He turned to look at Blaine, revealing a set of shockingly green eyes, full of emotion.

"Yes?" The man answered, his sharp green eyes turning softer.

"I was just wondering if that book was any good," Blaine said, motioning to the book in his hands then jamming his hands in his front pockets.

"Hm, it's alright," the one with the green eyes mused. "I'm Calvin Jacobsen." Calvin extended his right hand for Blaine to shake, and Blaine did so. He felt nothing, unlike the jolt of electricity he felt every time he touched Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson," he said, dropping Calvin's hand after the appropriate amount of time.

"It's fantastic to meet you," Calvin replied with a dazzling smile. "Would you like to go for coffee? I'll tell you about the book."

Blaine was surprised. Sure, many men tried to make moves on him, but none outright asked him out. Blaine wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, Calvin was definitely attractive and seemed to be pretty cultured, but he was no Kurt. Blaine decided to give him a shot, so he replied in the affirmative.

* * *

Calvin led Blaine to the coffee shop a few blocks away, just another generic Starbucks. The Coffee House was Blaine's favorite, a small and cozy privately-owned establishment to which he brought Kurt frequently.

Calvin stepped up to the counter and ordered himself some insanely expensive concoction loaded with calories. /Kurt would rather die than drink that,/ Blaine thought to himself as he ordered his usual medium drip, resisting the urge to add "and a grande nonfat mocha for my friend Meg Ryan" as he almost always did.

Calvin didn't offer to pay for his coffee. Blaine didn't expect him to - they'd known each other for all of fifteen minutes. However, Blaine was a very ritualistic person, and the lack of offer grated on his nerves.

Calvin led Blaine to a two person table near the big picture window in the front of the shop.

"So, Blaine," Calvin began, pausing for a moment to sip his coffee drink. "Tell me about yourself."

It was the kind of prompt Blaine hated. He knew he was focusing on the negative aspects of Calvin and that there were plenty of positive ones - his fashion sense, straight white teeth, and mild Southern accent, to name a few - but it wasn't anything Blaine could help. /Forget about Kurt and give this guy a shot/, he told himself. So he listened.

Blaine launched into a shortened monologue about his life. About how he graduated from a boarding school named Dalton in Westerville, Ohio, then came to New York City with his best friend to try and land a record deal. About how he worked part time at the library. About how he loved singing, and how he expressed himself through music.

Blaine talked for a long time, and Calvin listened.

Kurt was the only person that would ever listen to Blaine.

It didn't matter what he was talking about, Kurt would listen for as long as Blaine needed him to.

No one else in his life even cared enough to listen to him.

Blaine had just met Calvin, but Calvin listened.

After coffee, the two had exchanged phone numbers and a promise to text each other. They had also made plans for the next night, Friday night.

Dinner and a movie, the average cliché first date.

Calvin was no Kurt, but Blaine was excited.

Blaine knew Calvin was worth giving a chance, because he listened.

* * *

**Oh, good old Calvin. Don't kill me for adding the OC. He'll play an important part in the development of the Klaine relationship. Sorry for lack of Kurt, as well. Please read and review!**


End file.
